As a connector for taking out an electric signal from a device which is attached to clothes, a body, or the like, the technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2015-135723 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) and the like are known. FIG. 1 shows FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1. In the abstract of Patent Literature 1, there is a description: “To provide a connector capable of preventing the feeling of fitness and durability from being damaged.” as problem to be solved, and there is a description: “A snap button connector includes a first cloth 1 having conductivity, a second cloth 2 having conductivity, and a snap button 3 for connecting the other ends of the first cloth 1 and second cloth 2 so that they can be detached mechanically and electrically. The snap button 3 is constituted of a male snap button 4 connected mechanically and electrically with the first cloth 1, and composed of a conductive material, and a female snap button 5 connected mechanically and electrically with the second cloth 2, and composed of a conductive material.” as solution. Further, as the related art of a fastener made of resin, there are the techniques of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-225516 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 2”) and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-55280 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 3”), for example.